Rescuer
by miya renge
Summary: "aku adalah penyelamat yang dikirim oleh kami-sama untukmu" "Penyelamat? apa maksudmu! Dan dari mana kau tahu" kehidupan ichigo berubah drastis renge tidak pintar membuat summary mina langsung saja RnR


**Rescuer**

Pairing: IchigoX Rukia (Ichiruki)

Genre: Fantasy,Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning:OOC Gaje **NO FLAME **typo Abal tidak ber merk tidak berkualitas -_- langsung saja minnaaaa... Oh iya jangan lupa RnR! yang tidak suka Ichiruki silahkan klik gambar x diujung kanan atas

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu.."

"Kau harus."

"Bodoh.."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sayounara"

-Renge-

Seorang pemuda berambut orange terang berjalan menelusui jalur pejalan kaki, hari ini langit menampakan warna tak bersahabat,kelabu warna yang memijaki sebuah kota. Kota Karakura, suatu tempat yang sunyi dan damai. Para penduduk Karakura memiliki credo yang tinggi. Credo-kepercayaan mengenai suatu hal diluar nalar.

"Ichigo!" seseorang menepuk punggung lelaki berambut orange

"Hm.." Ichigo adalah nama dari pemuda tersebut. Ichigo berhenti dan menoleh perlahan

" Kudengar, hari ini kau membuat kekacauan?!" pemuda berambut coklat muda

"Kau salah dengar keigo"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah! Bahkan aku mendengarkannya langsung dari matsumoto sensei bahwa kau berkelahi dengan seorang lelaki berambut biru! Iyakan?!"

"kalau benar memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya asal

"Hah.. aku lelah menjawabmu ketika kau bertanya memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah bilang! Aku tidak ingin kau makin dibenci semua murid sekolah"

"Aku tidak peduli" Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanan

"Ingat! Aku tidak akan memperingatkanmu lagi Ichigo! Aku lelah!" jawab keigo berlalu

Ichigo memandangi langit mendung pekat tersebut dengan seksama. Tiada burung terbang, bahkan serangga pun tiada yang terbang.

"Okaa-san apakah kau melihatku? " ia tampak meng ingat-ingat memorinya dengan ibunya dulu

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hidupku" ichigo mengepalkan tangannya

Tetesan hujan mulai turun, tidak terlalu lebat tapi titik kecil penuh arti bagi semua orang. Ichigo memandangi dirinya di pantulan air tepat dikakinya. Ichigo meneteskan airmatanya. Ia tampak melihat ada bayangan lain selain dirinya, tunggu.. bayangan lain?

"Oi kau, Dasar cengeng bukankah kau laki laki?" sesorang gadis ber-iris indah memandangi lekat mata Ichigo

"Siapa kau?" tanya ichigo memandangi seorang gadis yang tengah memakai jas hujan chappy lengkap dengan payung transparan dan sepatu boots kuning yang cocok dipakai oleh tubuh mungilnya

"Aku? Aku rukia aku adalah penyelamat yang dikirim oleh kami-sama untukmu ichigo" sahut gadis itu, seketika pupil mata ichigo membulat

"P..Penyelamat? apa maksudmu?! Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?!"

"Haha selain cengeng kau ini bodoh ya" gadis itu tersenyum mengejek

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan! Atau kubunuh kau!" ancam ichigo

" Besok kau akan tahu janee ichigo!" gadis itu melangkah melewatinya

Ichigo berbalik memandangi punggung gadis itu

"Ah iya, karena aku penyelamat bawalah payung ini" gadis itu memberikan payung transparannya kepada ichigo

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya!"

"Ambil saja jeruk" ichigo hanya memandangi gadis misterius tersebut dengan bingung

"Ja-nee" gadis itu berlari menjauh

-RENGE-

–Karakura High School-

Bell berbunyi menandakan istirahat makan siang dimulai

Ichigo terus memikirkan kehadiran gadis aneh yang menolongnya kemarin. Gadis itu menyebut dirinya penyelamat, untuk apa dia menyelamatkannya

"Oi, Ichigo kenapa kau melamun?!" seorang gadis berambut hijau yang bertubuh sintal menepuk pundak ichigo yang sukses membuyarkan lamunannya

"Ah tidak apa" jawab ichigo

"bukannya kau harus menemui Gin sensei?" ucap Nell seraya menunjukan jam tangan miliknya kepada ichigo

"yang benar saja? Memang ada apa denganku? Apa aku membuat dosa lagi?" ichigo mencoba mengingat

"kau lupa? Kemarin kau berkelahi dengan grimmjow!" nell memukul pelan kepala ichigo

"ah biarkan saja" ichigo bergegas menuju atap sekolah

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan ke atap sekolahnya, mungkin saja dengan memandangi langit ia akan merasakan bebannya sedikit terangkat. Tentang grimmjow,omelan sensei, gadis menatap matahari terik

"Yo" ichigo menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang gadis kecil ber manik violet dengan seragam musim panas karakura

"K-Kau!" ichigo spontan berlari mendekati gadis itu

"Hei panggil aku dengan sopan" gadis itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada

"Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu! Sedangkan aku tidak tahu namamu" ichigo mengerutkan dahinya

"kuchiki rukia.. panggil saja rukia-dono"

"HUH?!"

TBC

Maaf mina tolong Reviewnya soalnya saya masih baru muehehehehehe #author ketawa gaje


End file.
